Intrusion detection systems are used by an enterprise to detect and identify unauthorized or unwanted use (commonly called an attack) of the enterprise's computer network, which normally comprises a large number of nodes and network operations centers. In general, these enterprise intrusion detection systems receive data using sensors or other intrusion detection devices. The sensors typically transmit the incoming data via an internal network to a server. The server typically correlates the incoming data according to rules designed to detect specific patterns in network traffic, audit trails, and other data sources to detect attacks on the enterprise's computer network. Intrusion detection systems often receive voluminous amounts of incoming data. Consequently, intrusion detection systems typically require a high bandwidth network connection between the sensors and the server. In addition, intrusion detection systems typically require that the high bandwidth network connection be dedicated primarily to the transmission of intrusion detection system data.